Lilith Pleasant
'''Lilith Pleasant '''is one of the main characters in the fictional series, The Diaries Of Angela & Lilith. She is the identicle twin sister of Angela Pleasant, Lilith is known as the "rebel" twin in the family, She often breaks the rules and in the game, Her parents favor Angela over her, But in the series, There is no favoritism. Lilith is voiced by Liz Gillies. Overview In-Game Lilith is also the grand-daughter of Jeff Pleasant and Diane Pleasant (her father's parents) and Herb Oldie and Coral Oldie (her mother's adoptive parents). Jeff and Diane passed away when Lilith was a toddler, but she has no memory of that. She and her twin are, or at least appear to be, complete opposites. This is shown by the very different ways in which they dress and decorate their rooms. While Angela dresses in a light green sundress, Lilith wears a black Gothic dress with black boots, and has black spike collars on her neck and wrists. Her room is "dark," with a dark red carpet and stone walls. On the other hand, Angela's room is a bright shade of pink that some consider too-cute. Unlike Angela, Lilith does not have a computer, or even a desk, in her room. This could be a sign that the family favored Angela, or it could just mean that Lilith didn't want one. However, Lilith's things are generally pricier than Angela's, usually priced between §140 and §1,200. However, it does appear that each twin was allowed to decorate her room as she chose. Lilith's memories strongly suggest that, when they were young, her parents favored Angela over her, since, unlike her sister, she was never taught her toddler skills. No reason for this is given, but it probably contributed to her bad relationship with her parents and her sister. (When first played, neither twin has a really good relationship with either of their parents, but Angela's is at least positive, while Lilith's is not.) She considers herself to have been treated unfairly, and some fans think Angela may be the reason, thus making her a little hostile toward her sister. Despite seeming to be the complete opposite of Angela, Lilith also has the Popularity aspiration and a very similar personality, though Angela is a little bit neater, nicer and more playful. Her genetics are exactly like Angela's, though Angela has thicker eyebrows. Lilith hasn't met Dirk's father, Darren, and vice-versa. The reason for this is unknown, but it could be so Lilith doesn't have a repeat of the trouble her sister's steady is currently undergoing (Dustin and Daniel are enemies at the start of the series). Personality Lilith is definitely sarcastic, blunt, and friendly towards those she's close with. Definitely the opposite of her sister. In the beginning of the series, there's no rivalry between her and Angela. Appearance In the beginning of the series, Lilith is shown with a gothic-rocker-punk chick kind of style. She is first seen wearing black lipstick, a choker, and black/grey dress with black combat boots. She is the complete opposite of Angela, who wears no makeup and she has on a simple green dress. Lilith figures it's the only way to tell the two apart. Lilith has thin eyebrows while Angela's are thicker. Lilith's room is shown to have a dark grunge vibe. Her walls are black while her floors are red. Not much was put into the room. Relationships Angela Pleasant Angela and Lilith are identical twins who are made to have a rivalry with each at the start of the game. However, in the series Angela and Lilith have a good relationship towards each other. As the two main protanogists of the series, they go through a lot of weird things with each other. They also pull through for each other when the other twin is in need of comfort. Dirk Dreamer Lilith and Dirk were dating in the beginning of the series. Once they graduated high school, they decided to take a break from each other (although they were both accepted to Sim State University). When Lilith found out in the beginning of College Freshman year that Dirk and Annie were dating she became immediately jealous so she instantly went to Michael for advice. Soon catching feelings for him, her and Michael began to date. Dirk became jealous and then both of them realized they still had feelings for each other and went back together. In season 7A Dirk proposes to Lilith on Graduation Day and they elope in season 7B. Michael Gordon Lilith and Michael are a bromantic ship. They are best friends with each other and occasionally went together in Season 6. Although Michael cheated on Lilith with Sophie and Lilith still had feelings for Dirk, Lilith will always have a special place for Michael in her heart. Annie Gordon Annie is the frenemy of Lilith. This is caused because Annie goes out with Dirk in season 5, but in the past seasons, Lilith and Annie have been best friends. Annie and Lilith have been friends since 3rd Grade, her, Angela, and Dustin were all friends since elementary school. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Sims Category:Twins